


i know

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Holding Hands, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Secret Relationship, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Jean and Jubilee's relationship during <i>X-Men: Apocalypse</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i know

**Author's Note:**

> My first Jeanilee/Jubijean fic! I'm quite pleased with it, but please feel free to let me know how I did!

 Jubilee sits down in the movie theater, sitting, as always, next to Jean.  No one thinks anything of it, but why should they?

The theater is dark, and very soon, the boys are absorbed in the movie.  Kurt’s never seen a movie in a theater before, and, sitting behind Scott, he gasps and laughs at all the right places.  More than once Scott turns around to ask him to be quiet, but never actually says it.

It’s nice, Jubilee thinks.  Jean needs more friends.  Even among freaks, Jean’s one of the freakiest.  

Jubilee likes that about her, likes that she’s strange and quiet and wicked smart even besides knowing literally everything, it seems.

_You should be paying attention to the movie,_  comes Jean’s voice in her head.

In the dark, Jubilee slips her hand into Jean’s.

_You’re more interesting to me._

Jean’s smile, the projected curl of her happiness, is the best part of the whole trip. 

* * *

 When they get back to where the mansion used to be, the first thing Jubilee thinks is _Where will we go_? 

She doesn’t voice it, though.  There are no words as Scott races to the rubble, as Jean and Kurt follow.  She doesn’t.  She _can’t,_ frozen in horror.

And then it gets worse.

* * *

When it’s all over and Jean comes home, Jubilee watches her help rebuild their home and comes to a realization. 

Jean slides the last brick into place, the last shingle in the roof.  Then she turns, floating down, and it’s Jubilee she walks toward in her triumph.

There’s something smoother about her now, something more settled.  Less afraid.

_Come with me_ , Jean says, silently, and Jubilee does.

She follows her to the tree Scott ripped in half, and leans with her against it.

“Y’know, Jean,” Jubilee says, out loud, “I —"

“I know.  Me too."

Their hands tangle again, and Jubilee knows that she does.

Then, it hits her.

“ _Did you just Han Solo me?!"_


End file.
